tsrmhocfandomcom-20200215-history
Hazzer1998
Hazzer1998 (often shortened to Hazzer or Haz) is member of the National Conservative Party and a former Leader of the Green Party and Deputy Leader of UKIP. He has also served as an MP for the Conservative Party . the National Conservatives and the Liberal Party, he also served as Shadow Secretary of Wales, Northern Ireland and Scotland, Health and Communities, Local Government, as Shadow Minster of State for the Northern Powerhouse and as UKIP Party Spokesman for Economics, Business, Health, Work and Pensions, Home Affairs, Defence and Justice. He moves around parties like a slag in the club. Conservative Party (April 2015 - March 2016) Hazzer joined the Model House of Commons in September 2015 and opted to join the Conservative Party. He served as a Member of Parliament for the Conservative and Unionist Party before defecting to the UK Independence Party in March 2016. During his time as a Conservative MP he wrote several bills, including: - NHS Operation Funding Bill 2015 - Protection of Military Pilots Bill 2015 - Claimant Bill 2015 As Shadow Health Secretary he wrote the NHS Operation Funding Bill 2015 and held the then current Health Secretary to account over a Statement of Intent. UKIP (March 2016 - December 2016) In March 2016 Hazzer1998 defected to the UK Independence Party and became Deputy Leader in July 2016. As a Member of Parliament for UKIP he wrote the Departmental (Reorganisation) Bill 2016 as well as the Local Government Bill 2016. In July 2016, Hazzer1998 was appointed UKIP Deputy Leader. After a close election, RON had gained more votes than Hazzer1998, after which the election was opened up again to more candidates however after no interest Hazzer1998 was appointed Deputy Leader. In July 2016, Hazzer1998 proposed a Motion of No Confidence in the current Government seconded by former UKIP Leader Jacob E and various Labour Party MPs. before removing his name as primary proposer . A new MoNC was then submitted by members of the Labour and Socialist Party. Liberal Party and Return to UKIP (December 2016 - July 2017) In December 2016, Hazzer announced that he would be leaving UKIP, stating that his political views were no longer shifting right and thar UKIP did not represent his political views anymore. He defected to the Liberal Party, under the agreement that he represented Centrist, Classical Liberal views rather than moderate conservatism. However, he made the decision to return to UKIP. His time there was cut short however when he, Jacob E and Jammy Duel were removed from the party following a failed Motion of No Confidence in then-Leader Unown Uzer. Green Party and Democrat Party (July 2017 - December 2017) In July 2017, Hazzer alongside Quamquam123 and Joep95, defected to the Green Party in a bid to save it from closure. In October 2017, Hazzer Became Deputy Leader of the Green Party. Barentlad (Former Green Party Leader) later stood down as Leader due to Hazzer's election victory, making Hazzer Acting Leader. Hazzer and Jacob E crafted a constitutional ammendment making the Deputy Leader de-facto leader once the Leader resigned or lost a VoNC without the need for a leadership election. The amendment passed and Hazzer1998 became Leader. He proposed to rebrand the green party the "Democrats Party" alongside Jaocb E. Rakas21, the Speaker at the time, allowed the name change and vote of the party was called. The Party accepted the rebrand. Connor27 then asked to become a duel members of the Libertarian and the Democrats. Duel membership was granted and he then schemed with Saunders to stand in the deputy leadership election to only VoNC Hazzer using the new clause in the ammnedment. To make sure Connor would win the election he used a dupe by the name of "CSuni" to rig the deputy leadership. Rakas discovered this and closed down the Democrat Party project. Another Defection (December 2017- Present) Hazzer1998 then became an independent member of the House again, failing to win a seat in by-elections. He attempted, but failed, to create a party called the "Anti Federalist League" (AFL) alongside Connor27, Joep95, Jacob E and Jammy Duel. In March 2018, Hazzer defected again, returning to his former party UKIP who had rebranded themselves as the National Conservative Party. Political Views Hazzer describes himself as Neo Conservative or "New Right" and a commited "Thatcherite". He political inspirations include: Margaret Thatcher, Ronald Reegan, Jacob Rees Mogg, Nigel Farage and Daniel Hannan. European Union and Free Trade Hazzer is pro-Brexit and wants Britain to be an independent sovereign state, to have total control over Borders, Trade, Laws and Money. He is pro Free Trade and wants to create a customs unions wth the commonwealth and aswell as joining the NATFA (North Alantic Trade Agreement). Immigration Hazzer believes in controlled migration into the United Kingdom, and that a quota should be enacted on yearly immigration in the aim of getting immigration to below 100,000 per year. Foreign Affairs and Defence Hazzer is pro-military and argues defence spending should be at 3% of Gross Domestic product each year. and the Navy/RAF should double it's Aircraft and Ship Fleet. He also wants to make it a legal obligation that the British Army should not fall below 100,000 personnel.and the British Armed forces are committed to NATO. Hazzer also believes in a interventionist foreign policy so Britain is engaged in its international obligations and so it has positive relations on the world stage. '' Economics '' Hazzer belives in a flat rate of tax and a low welfare society, arguing for the aboltion of "Sin taxes" (duties on Alcohol, Tabaco, Fuel), VAT and National Insurance. Healthcare ''' Hazzers argues that we should privatise the National Health service and replace with an insurane based scheme ''Government''''' Hazzer has argued that government should be as small as possible. He would like to merge several government departments: *Education and Business Departments *Foreign Office and the Department of International Development *DEFRA and Energy and the Climate Change department He also believes that the DCMS should be abolished with the responsibility of culture and media going to the Home Office and Sport going to the department for Communities and Local Government.